


Complimentary Colors

by sophisticus



Series: Pink Lightning [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pre-One Piece Canon, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticus/pseuds/sophisticus
Summary: Before Kitty met Ace and joined the Spades, three years before One Piece canon begins, she was on the run from an East Blue mafia boss who'd set a local bounty on her head. Naturally, bounty hunters occasionally try to collect...including Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and his friends, Johnny and Yosaku.





	Complimentary Colors

Being on the run wasn’t fun. Being on the run from one of the East Blue’s most influential mafias was even less fun. Being on the run from the mafia who had a local bounty on her head of 400,000 berries was even worse.

It’s not like the East Blue had an over-abundance of bounty hunters, at least. Kitty was usually fine so long as she kept moving. There were these two bounty hunters who were unusually persistent, however: Johnny and Yosaku. On top of being annoyingly chatty, they were average-skilled swordsmen, and were easy enough to repel with her Devil Fruit, but they were pretty damn tenacious. They’d tracked her across three islands now like goddamned persistence hunters or something, and her patience was wearing thin. Another week, another island, and they’d caught up with her yet again.

“Listen,” Kitty said between gritted teeth. “It’s nothing personal but you two _really_ need to drop this bounty.”

One of them - Johnny, she was almost sure - struck a pose. “Absolutely not! Once my brother and I set our sights on a bounty we don’t back down!”

The other mirrored the pose perfectly. If nothing else, their synchronization was impressive. “Exactly! And we’ve set our sights on _your_ bounty! It might not be a world government issued bounty, but money is money!”

“Oh for the love of….we’ve gone over this _four times already_. You’re not a high enough caliber to take me down. I’ll kick your asses again if that’s what you need but I’m getting real tired of your shit.” Kitty crossed her arms, staring the brothers down.

“Oh, we’re under no illusion that we don’t have what it takes to take you in.” The brothers struck a new pose, mimicking her crossed arms. “That’s why we’ve brought in someone who _does_.”

“What-”

The brothers parted, sweeping their arms dramatically to reveal the man behind them. Kitty eyed him warily; he looked like an ordinary swordsman, but he carried himself in a way that spoke of years of dedication to his craft. That as well as the not one, not two, but three swords belted to his waist caught her attention. The thing that drew her eye the most, though, was the grass green hair atop his head.

“Why’s your hair green?” Kitty blurted out. Mentally, she smacked herself. Now was not the time for stupid questions. The swordsman, who’d looked simply bored before, scowled deeply.

“It just is,” he retorted. “Why’s _your_ hair pink?”

“Genetics,” Kitty quipped. “You look familiar.”

“That’s because this is the famous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!” Johnny exclaimed. He and Yosaku both gestured grandly to the swordsman. “He’s brought in more pirates to the government than you’ll ever meet in your lifetime! He’s never lost a fight!”

“Hey, shut it,” Zoro barked. “You said I’d get half the bounty if I took her down for you two, now get out of the way if you can’t handle her.”

Kitty didn’t wait for the two men to back off. The clang of metal rang through the clearing as sword met sword, and then she and Zoro were nearly face to face. “Oh wow, even your eyebrows are green,” she said distractedly. God he was strong, it took most of her strength to hold her ground. “That’s cute.”

A startled blush popped up on Zoro’s cheeks, and he shoved her away. They circled a moment before clashing again, then again.

“Careful big bro! She’s got lightning powers!” Yosaku shouted from the distance. “It hurts like a bitch!”

“Dude, watch your language in front of a lady,” Johnny scolded him. “Even if she’s a pirate.”

Kitty ignored them, watching and waiting for the opportune moment. As Zoro moved, the sunlight glinted off the three golden earrings on the one side, and without thinking she reached out and grabbed hold of them.

Zoro jerked to a halt, glaring warily at her. “Why the f-”

“These are pretty,” she said casually. She rolled the smooth golden rods between her fingers. “Earrings look so good on men.”

Zoro blushed furiously for the second time in as many minutes and opened his mouth - to protest or to swear at her, she wasn’t sure - but never got the chance. Kitty unloaded lightning into him, watching him seize up and clench his fists around the sword hilts hard enough for the leather to creak. A groan slipped past his gritted teeth, and if looks could kill she’d be dead on the spot from his glare.

“You need to be careful about letting opponents get too close,” Kitty said cheerfully. She patted him on the cheek, shocking him again with each tap. “Or they might do something like this. Better luck next time, Mr. I’ve-Never-Lost-A-Fight.”

“I - never - said-” Zoro started to grind out. His hands twitched; the immobilization was going to wear off soon.

“I know.” Kitty sheathed her sword, leaned back, and unloaded a solid, lightning-laced punch directly into his jaw. Zoro staggered and fell backwards onto his ass, drawing dismayed and offended gasps from Johnny and Yosaku. They jumped forward to try and take her on themselves, but too late - she’d already bolted and was sprinting as fast as she could go. The more distance between them when Roronoa regained feeling in his extremities, the better.

“Bye losers, learn to take a hint!” Kitty shouted over her shoulder. If any of the three men responded, she was gone before she could hear it.


End file.
